generator_rexfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock My World
"Rock My World" is the 18th episode of season three of Generator Rex and the 58th of the overall series. The episode was released on XBox LIVE, Zune, Playstation Network, and iTunes. It officially aired on December 26, 2012. Overview Rex and Beverly spend a night with one another to attend a concert held by one of their beloved bands, the Trendbenders. While there, Rex and Beverly get harassed by a fanatic EVO, named Sebastian, with cloning abilities. Sebastian just desperately wants the band to return to their underrated roots. Rex chases him away during their first battle, encouraging the band's manager to offer him a job as security. With Beverly unable to join, Rex is given permission to accept the position. Sebastian returns a second time, but Rex seemingly cures him once the Sebastian endangers the Trendbenders' lives. Rex tags along for the rest of the trip, but the tour turns out to be very tiring. Seeking more money, JoJo books a gig that turns out to be a trap from Sebastian once again. This time, Sebastian threatens to blow them up. Since they cannot seem to satisfy him, Sebastian nearly harms them before Rex can officially cure him. '' Plot expresses her excitement about being at a Trendbenders concert, to Rex.]] Rex Salazar and Beverly Holiday are both attending a concert, where a band, called the Trendbenders, will be performing live. Beverly is especially exhilarated but would find it more interesting to be up front. Rex uses his technopathic powers to announce over the loud speakers that the band will be entering from the back of the concert. As planned, a crowd runs to the back, giving Beverly and Rex room to move closer to the stage. Much to their displeasure Doctor Holiday is acting like an overprotective mother, and calls Beverly to ensure her safety. After Rex is somewhat critical of it, he receives a call from Holiday as well. After he ends the call, the concert begins. During the performance, a fan named Sebastian rudely rams through the audience and knocks Rex and Beverly out of the way. After Rex tries to calm him down, he shoves Rex back. He claims he is their first fan and attempts to get the band's attention. As Rex tries to prevent him from climbing on stage, Sebastian grows irritated and reveals himself to be an EVO. He spits up a pile of strange goop that grow into duplicates who proceeds to fight Rex out of the concert. Sebastian and his clone's teamwork initially gives them the advantage. Sebastian oddly begins to accuse both Rex and Beverly of being posers. Proven wrong by Beverly's knowledge of the band angers Sebastian, and one of his clones attempt to attack her. Rex kicks away a clone and runs to Beverly's aid. As the clones begin to jump Rex once again, Rex grows fed up and uses his EVO powers to attain the upper hand. Nearby, a woman named JoJo watches Rex in amazement as the clones return to their previous state and Sebastian runs off. offers a security job to Rex and Beverly.]] When Rex and Beverly are denied reentry into the concert, JoJo introduces herself as the Trendbender's manager and gives them both a free pass backstage. She introduces them to the band members: Sly, Leon, and Beau. While there, she reveals that Sebastian was one of their first fans and that he did not take kindly to their change in style and fame. What started off as online harassment eventually turned physical and violent, and the fact that he is an EVO is not helping the situation. JoJo offers Rex and Beverly the position of head of security and second in command for the rest of the tour. However, Rebecca intrudes to retrieve Rex and Beverly. Rex points out that the band has an "EVO problem" and Rebecca reluctantly allows Rex to stay, ultimately taking Beverly home. Expecting first class transportation, Rex boards the band's tour bus to their next gig in Eugene, Oregon. While on the bus, Rex endures being poked by couch springs and Beau's foul farts. Once they reach the hotel, Rex tries to convince the band to have some stereotypical rock band fun (throwing a television into the pool, food fights, etc). The band members decline, discovering that the rock star lifestyle is not what it is cracked up to be. JoJo reminds him that he was hired to consult security and not 'rock tour clichés'. poses as a bellboy to gain entrance into the Trendbenders hotel room.]] Followed by a knock on their door, Sebastian is allowed into the band's hotel room under the guise of a hotel employee giving room service. Much to their surprise, Sebastian exposes himself and presents a stack of detailed paperwork that could help return the band to their roots. Rex tries to stop him and is relentlessly attacked by Sebastian's clones. Rex manages to hold off the clones long enough for the band to escape, however, one clone gets near the tour bus. The remaining clones escape the hotel and pursue the band's tour bus with their own vehicle. After being swarmed by a crowd of fan girls, Rex forms his sky slyder, and chases Sebastian. Catching up with the speed chase, Rex spots a clone armed with an RPG on the hood of the vehicle. The rocket is launched into the back of the tour bus and the clones board the bus before Rex can come in and kick them out with his machines. Rex notices that the car is filled with numerous clones and takes the opportunity to slice the car in half by using his BFS. Unfortunately, a clone is spotted fighting over the steering wheel with the band's driver. The bus swerves out of control, crashes through a guardrail and drives over the edge of a cliff. Using both his boogie pack ''and smack hands, Rex carries the bus and guides it back onto the road. Unfazed by what happened to the tour bus, Sebastian is more so saddened by the destruction of his car, stating that he "went to his first Trendbenders' show in that car". Rex, tries to do Sebastian a favor by curing him--returning him to his initial state. Impressed, Jojo and the band offer Rex to stick around longer. He happily accepts. While Rex is having the time of his life traveling through the west coast and experiencing the rock star lifestyle, his excitement quickly wears thin. He finds it extremely repetitive and becomes exhausted. Ironically, JoJo books a gig on the band's only day off because of a high payoff. finds themselves standing outside of a raggedy club.]] After the group reach the location, they notice that it is not exactly clean or popular. In fact, the club is empty. With Beau noting that the place feels familiar, Sebastian surprises them and shuts off the lights. The lights power back on and reveal the band members on stage, Rex is restrained by two of Sebastian's clones and JoJo is handcuffed nearby. Sebastian states that he built an exact replica of the very first concert the Trendbenders performed at, getting every detail correct (Beau even mentions a puke stain). Rex mentions curing him, to which Sebastian tells Rex that it was a clone and not the original. As more lights turn on, dozens of clones are revealed. Sebastian also surprises the band by attaching bombs to their ankles, demanding that they play what he wants to hear for an hour. Afterwards, he states that their "career ends with a bang". He also makes it clear that if Rex tries anything, it will only make things worse. Sly then makes an announcement, sarcastically thanking JoJo for making an appointment with a lunatic. Not seeing the point to it, the band refuses to play at first, but Sebastian demonstrates that he has wired their instruments to electrocute them if they refuse. Frightened into submission, the Trendbenders begin to play a song that Sebastian recognizes from their first album. While Rex breaks free, the band gets electrocuted due to the inability to play their original songs like they used to. cures Sebastian and stops his devious plan.]] Meanwhile, Rex continues to cure destabilize one clone after another, Sebastian grows fed up with the band's errors and accelerates the countdown. Rex realizes that the only difference between Sebastian and the clones is that he is prone to pain. With this, he orders the band to play maximum feedback and easily picks out the real Sebastian. Rex uses his abilities to dismantle the explosives and cure Sebastian, causing numerous of his clones break down to their previous states. Afterward, he is taken into police custody and is no longer a threat. Offered a chance to tag along, Rex decides to quit the security job. After the tour bus' departure, Rex flies back home with Rebecca going on in his ear over his cellphone. Cast Trivia * This episode was broadcasted on March 5, 2012 on Cartoon Network Latin America and on April 9, 2012 on Cartoon Network in the UK * The songs that the Trendbenders play are performed by the band Flashback Heart Attack including their songs "Loser" and "Kill Your Radio". * This episode presents one of the few characters to attain the ability to control their nanites in the show. * This is the second time Rex cures a "sane", in-control human EVO. * This is the second time seeing/hearing about the Trendbenders, the first time being on a billboard in episode "Six Minus Six". * The Rock My World bus is based on 1995-02 Prevost H3-45. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes